


Plus One

by Redleafmornings



Series: Not How It's Meant To Be [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Parenthood, Smut, Vomiting, farming, no one super important i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopheld and Kylo have finally settled into their new life, farming even suited Dopheld well. They didn't notice that anything was missing until they found it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  (Amazing art by [Hydrajen](http://hydrajen.tumblr.com/post/153707634412/quickie-for-redcole) :3)  
> [](http://hydrajen.tumblr.com/post/153707634412/quickie-for-redcole)  
>   
> 

It was morning, he knew that because he felt wet kisses again his neck and Ben’s erection pressing against his ass. This was how he was woken most days, and always on days when Kylo would be leaving. 

Dopheld rolled over and looked at Ben with his messy black hair covering most of his face. Still tired he snuggled in close and threw his leg over Ben’s hips so that his erection was fitted against his own soft cock. He gave a few gentle thrusts, enjoying the lazy feel of the morning. 

“Morning.”

Ben pressed a peck to his lips, both of them not wanting to share their morning breath. 

“Morning, what time are you leaving?”

Ben had told him the time the night before, but he had been tired from harvesting melons and it had slipped from his mind almost instantly. Even with the machines they had bought after their first harvest, it took a lot of work.

“As soon as I get a little bit of you.”

When they had first moved here his cheeks had ached from smiling; now it was just natural that one lit up his face. 

It was not the life he had planned for, it was not how it was meant to be when you signed up to the First Order, but it was better than he had ever expected. Even on their worst days while they were running it was still bearable because they were together. 

Ben started to press little pecks down his jaw and over his implant and to his neck. There Ben opened his mouth and started leaving nips. Dopheld hummed happily and tugged the warm blanket around them. 

He already had a scattering of hickeys there; Ben always liked to be able to see the reminder of their love on his body. Since Dopheld liked it a touch rough he didn’t mind at all, and he was happy to please Ben. 

It had taken him a while to get used to the new name, but he knew out of the two of them it was most important that no hint of Kylo Ren was ever heard of again. Let people think he died with Snoke. Dopheld was a common name, he had three in his year at the academy, so he had been able to keep it. He had been glad of that because he had had a hard enough time calling Kylo by Ben. 

When Ben finished kissing over his neck he pulled Dopheld so that their erections matched up again and started to rut against him a little harder.

Both of them were too tired for anything very active so Dopheld kept up until he was fully hard as well. He took his hand and slipped it around them, pressing them tight together as he started to stroke them. Ben’s hand covered his completely. 

Dopheld loved everything about Ben’s oversized body, his giant hands, his broad shoulders, his thick chest and a cock that was big enough that Dopheld was normally left aching. 

“Feels good.”

He mumbled against the pillow, starting to speed up. Ben let him set the pace, sometimes laying a kiss on his face, but otherwise seemingly as tired as he was. 

The warmth of the bed and the sleepy pleasure was absolute bliss. He wiggled his toes and sped up again, feeling his orgasm getting close. 

He tilted his head to look in Ben’s eyes as he got closer and as he spilled between them he was still watching him. Ben followed him shortly and he nuzzled him again, pressing another peck to his lips. 

When he finished Ben reached over Dopheld’s body to get a towel on the night table. He used it to wipe the two of them down before he pulled the blankets back tight around their necks. 

Ben shifted around until Dopheld was pinned under him, and Dopheld let out a happy sigh. He wished they could stay like that all day, but Ben needed to go off world to sell their products, and the melons they harvested the day before. It was easy to get a good price if they were willing to travel and Ben would also use the trips to get anything they may need that they could not get on their planet. 

This time it would be a replacement for one of the parts in his jaw implant. It had been clicking for a while and neither of them wanted to wait until it got further than that. It just hadn’t been safe to close to First Order territory until recently, and that was just where Ben would have to go.

They would always keep a few crates back and Dopheld would sell them himself in the city market not far from their farm where he rented a stall once a week. He knew it was what he would have to do today, but he didn’t try and get out from under Ben. 

Ben had hooked up the crates to the speeder the night before anyway. All he needed to do was get dressed and climb on. 

It had taken two years to get the system down, two years to figure out the best places to sell and how to get the plants producing really well. Neither of them knew that much about agriculture and the person who sold them the land had only given then a quick tour. 

Dopheld had spent days on the holonet figuring out what else they needed. Their first harvest hadn’t been the best, the long days of picking both the melons and fruit which were only a few weeks off from each other. Then he had had to figure out how to collect the seeds from the imperfect melons so that they would have them for the next season. 

Ben had done a lot, even using his powers sometimes to make it easier. He also looked good when he was doing manual labour. His shirt off and his pale skin catching a little bit of colour. 

Sometimes in the off season they would bounty hunt, but they hadn’t actually needed to since their first season. Since then it had only been for extra credits to use as savings and for a bit of fun.

It was amazing to see Ben work; he used the force and his new short lightsaber to tear their marks apart. It was good to see that Ben was still the man he had first met, the one who could be both terrible and beautiful. Although he never scared Dopheld anymore, not when he was working with him.

Not when he was currently trying to smother him under his body and pressing kisses all over him again. Ben always nuzzled into the crook of Dopheld’s neck because he knew it was ticklish on him and he would squirm under him. 

“Stop.”

Dopheld finally laughed. 

“I should go.”

Dopheld knew Ben should, but he hated the time apart. Now that he was used to always having Ben next to him it was lonely. This time would be even worse, there would have to be silence between them. Ben couldn’t risk it, if they opened up communication while he was in First Order territory it could make them stand out. It could get him caught. 

“I’ll miss you.”

“Try to hurry back.”

Dopheld offered, smiling up at him. After a beat he spoke again.

“And I’ll miss you too.”

Ben grinned when he admitted it and gave him one last squeeze before he slipped out of bed. 

Dopheld watched Ben get dressed. When they first left he had always worn fancy clothing, with adornments and many layers. Almost like he was trying to keep the feel of his robes. In the last year that had changed, now after his underwear Ben tugged on loose dusty black trousers and a black shirt that was wrapped around him and tied up on the side. Normally he would stop with something like that, but since he was traveling he grabbed a blue vest as well, to keep off any chill of their ship.

The heating never worked as well as Dopheld would like, but with all the changes that Ben had made to it for the sake of speed he supposed that he couldn’t complain too much if that was its only drawback. It was never anything that a sweater or an extra layer of clothing couldn’t solve. 

He appreciated the look of Ben. He had long since admitted that he adored him, and sometimes it came back full force. 

Dopheld felt tired, but he climbed out of bed to get one last kiss. It was still a quick press of lips, but it would do until they were together again. 

With a few nuzzles Ben finally left. 

Dopheld started to dress himself, and then he opened the metal shutters so that the plant tucked in its pot there would get some light. The sun was already in the sky which meant that he had to start getting ready to go himself. 

He picked simple black trousers and one of the brilliant shirts he bought originally. At first he thought he would never use the bright clothing, but he found out the brighter he dressed the more people seemed to find him welcoming at his stall. He heard the ship take off as he was still fitting a dark sash in place. 

Near the door his boots were set up and he slipped into them and grabbed his sales pouch. 

The speeder was still where they had left it the night before and it kicked to life with a wonderful roar. Ben had made it himself and it looked like something from his hand, twisted black metal that made it look almost organic. It also kept it looking like it wasn’t half as good as it was, which meant they never had to worry about anyone trying to steal it.

The ride was wonderfully smooth, and he relaxed as the wind blew through his hair. He felt like it was a blessing that this was now his life. Dopheld had never realised what it was like to live on a planet with clean uncycled air and taste fresh fruit and vegetables that was grown close by, and some on their own farm. 

He was beaming as he arrived at the small city, slowing down as he started to make his way down alleys. The square was already bustling, all the other people setting up. As always he opened up his crates and started laying out the trays of their best fruit. Dopheld always saved it for the locals. They didn’t really need the money this afforded, but Dopheld had always enjoyed it, and he liked that they had people that only knew their new identities. Although Ben couldn’t have possibly cared less, Dopheld was raised in the First Order; he was used to always having a culture around him and people he could socialise with.

The cloth merchant in the stall over often let him get first pick if he wanted, and the young family of human jewellers in the stall over always bought fruit from him. Since their daughter got a few teeth he always saved one for her, letting her chew on it and babble at him. They were the only humans but he didn’t mind the rest. There was also a woman who sold cute little plants meant to grow in houses and Dopheld always made time to spend with her. 

Ben had noticed how he always looked over them when they came together and had bought him a few that now lined the windows in their house. 

The rest of the stalls were different types of weapons and electronics, he had bought Ben a set of knives from one of them for the anniversary of their first year together. 

It was one of the few things Ben enjoyed about being at the stand, being able to look at the weapons. 

Normally he glowered while Dopheld dealt with the costumers. 

Once he was set up he took the jogan he had set apart for the toddler and walked over to where she was clinging to her parent’s stand. She wobbled a bit and took it from him, biting in with the few teeth she had. 

“And something for you too.”

He picked up a honey melon and offered it to Aralah, the child’s mother; she took it with a thankful nod.

“Your husband isn’t joining you today?”

He almost laughed. He could see the tension in her shoulders as she asked. Ben could be charismatic when he tried, but normally he never tried. Most people found him unsettling. 

“No he’s taking the produce off world. Have to work alone today.”

Immediately she relaxed and there was an actual smile on her lips.

“Well if you need any help taking down your stand at the end of the day just ask.”

It was a kind offer but not one he would likely need to take them up on. 

“Thank you.”

With that he opened up his stall.


	2. Chapter 2

Dopheld was tired from a long day, but he had made a fair amount. He had already slipped a few dozen credits into his pocket to spend later. He’d bought a bolt of cloth that he thought would look lovely on Ben and with Aralah watching his stall for a moment he had already locked it up on his speeder. Hopefully he could find someone to work on it, so that when Ben returned he would have a surprise. 

It would be a perfect thank you for Ben going out of his way to get the parts to keep his jaw working. 

He started backing up his flats as it cleared out. Now that the day was ending he could bring the speeder in and take it all home. That was when he heard the commotion. 

It was a few stalls down, first shouting and then he heard blaster fire. He jerked and reached for his hip but there was nothing there. Dopheld hadn’t brought his blaster in a long time, it was always safe, that was part of why Ben had picked this planet for him. 

As the shots continued he ducked behind the stall. It was the panic that was flooding through him but as he watched the humans beside shot down it felt like it took forever for them to hit the ground. The gang couldn’t see him from where he was. He watched as they took the credits from another stall and he realised that they were taking the earning from the day and that he would be next. They were distracted with the man’s body so he left his pouch full of credits and he crawled over under Aralah’s body lying as still as he could. If he was lucky they would think he caught a stay bolt. In the confusion it might be possible. 

They might not look too hard as long as the credits were left behind.

That was when he noticed the little toddler, hanging onto the stand. He didn’t know what they would do with a child so he reached out and pulled her under his body, his arm around her. He could hear her whimpering in fear, but she stayed silent until there were no more sounds of blaster fire. 

Time seemed to creep by, almost as if it was refusing to move on from the horrors that had happened. He was sweating from the feeling on the body over him, and he watched the boots both come and go. It was dangerous taking in the child, if she made a noise it would mean both their deaths, but it also felt like the right thing to do.

Dopheld waited until he was positive that there was no one around, before he started to check. She knew him well enough that she clung to him in fear. 

“It’s okay baby, we will figure this out.”

Dopheld looked around before he sat up, and then he checked again before standing with her against his hip. Now that she was uncovered she started to make a few pitiful whimpers and he kept talking to try and calm her. He also tried to keep her from seeing her parents like they were.

He’s never really been around a child before. Other than this one weekly, the Order didn’t really have children other than the academy. 

It wasn’t as much of a thought as his panic was, about getting out of there with whatever he had left. He noticed his belt was gone from where it was hung and then he noticed a bag open near the women’s body, they had searched it obviously but it looked to have their childcare items in it. 

Dopheld took it and stumbled his way to the speeder on wobbly legs. It looked untouched, but in his fear he checked it twice. 

When he was positive it hasn’t been touched he started towards their sheriff’s station. It was a small town, they only had two. The toddler was crying in his arms, but before he arrived he ran into one of the sheriffs. It was a young twi'lek female with pale green skin, she looked about as old as he was when he got out of the academy. 

“The Trade Square, there was an attack.”

She was probably on her way already, but he returned with him even though his stomach was knotted up. It was the same scene he had left. Almost everyone he had known was dead. Bile rose up in his throat and he awkwardly leaned to the side as he puked.

It was awkward holding the baby and emptying his gut, but he couldn’t seem to stop it as the shock of the moment started to wear off. 

The sheriff was checking each person, making sure no one was still alive.

“How many attackers?”

He tried to think but it was almost impossible, it was a blur of weapons fire. Years had passed since he had used his training and he tried to recall what he could. The shots were from four different weapons. He was sure of that.

Dopheld closed his eyes and tried to remember the sound of the feet walking by him. There was at least six in total, maybe one more on the other side.

“I think it was seven.”

“What did they have?”

He thought the blaster burns were obvious but he doubted that the young twi'lek sheriff had really seen much like this before. 

“Blasters, at least four different types. They just.”

Dopheld had to stop talking for a second. He was not going to allow this to overwhelm him. He had been through worse, he could get through this. 

“They just killed everything, they didn’t even speak.”

The baby made a few more noises and he was forced back into the moment to change his hold on her. He tried to fit her on his hip, he was sure he had seen someone hold their children like this. He tried to remember if it was humans he had seen. Everything felt muddled. 

“Is this yours?”

The twi'lek pointed at the child as she made another sad noise. It was pulling at Dopheld’s heart but he knew there was nothing he could do but try and comfort her and make sure she stayed safe until they could find other family to take her.

“No, it was…” He had to stop and think for a moment. He wished Ben was here, he always felt calm when he was around. 

“She is Aralah’s.” 

The sheriff put her head to her forehead and took a deep breath. She looked almost as overwhelmed by the incident as he was. 

“We’ll need to find a caretaker.”

He jiggled her a little more on his hip and the sad noises settled just a touch. 

“I can take her.”

He offered, wanting to make sure she was among her own species. Even if he didn’t know a lot about children he at least knew what human’s needed. A twi’lek family might not feed or water a human enough since they could go longer than a human, and that was just one of the many problems that might come up. 

“Just until we find her grandparents.”

He continued when the girl looked slightly unsure. They had seen each other before. It wasn’t such a big town that they didn’t at least know each other by sight.

“Alright, I need your address and information.” 

She took out a pad and started to write on it as he told her. 

“Thumbprint?”

He reached out and let it scan, shifting the toddler just a little bit. She was babbling a variation of ‘mamama’, but she seemed to be calming down as he also found his own calm. 

“It’s okay baby, we’ll find your family.”

He tried to reassure her, he wasn’t sure if children that young could, but it was his only choice.

The sheriff looked over the bodies and he could see she was lost. He doubted there had even been a murder in the city since she started. Relief was plain on her face as the other sheriff showed up, a slightly grizzled looking chiss. She was probably nearing middle age and the only of her species on that he knew of on the planet. 

Part of him thought that maybe she was like him, running from something that they wanted no one else to know. 

“There are only two survivors, Mr.Skywalker and the child. He claimed to see seven attackers. He also said they had four different types of blasters. I didn’t know where to start on the attack so I instead set up Mr.Skywalker as the temporary guardian of the child while we find her family.”

The chiss nodded and looked over the two of them.

“Do you have everything you need Mr.Skywalker?”

He tried not to look as sheepish as he felt. 

“I don’t have all the supplies, but I found some with her parents.” 

He shrugged the shoulder with the bag on it.

“Then when you finish giving me your statement I am going to get Assistant Sheriff Vyri to bring you by their place to get any child care items you may need. Don’t think about taking anything to sell, she’ll be keeping a close eye on you and we know where your farm is.”

The threat was ignored for the fact that she was going to make this a lot easier for him. He only hoped there was a datapad on how to raise a child.

/

It was late by the time he got home. He was only thankful he still had his speeder and his life. He managed to get a carrier, bed, toys, diapers, and some baby food and frozen milk from the parents’ home as well as a few datapads on how to best raise a child. Each item he took he had to enter into the pad for the Assistant Sheriff. Once they found her family he would need to return it.

After crying for a few hours the toddler had finally fallen asleep and had slept in the carrier for the rest of the day. Now he was just as tired, both emotionally and physically. He couldn’t find her name and had taken to calling her baby. 

Even more than ever he missed Ben, he wished he was there; it would have never ended up like this if he had been. 

Instead he had to clean the sheets and blankets so that for the night the child could stay with him. Mourning the scent of Ben in his bed he did his laundry and remade the bed, only avoiding cleaning the pillows so that he could smell Ben’s hair a little longer. 

The toddler was still asleep and he tucked her into bed before changing into one of Ben’s shirts and a pair of new underwear before climbing into bed beside her. He hoped having another human close by when she woke up would help keep her calm and then the next day he could figure out how to remake the bed he took from her parents’ house. 

She made a few little noises but settled almost instantly. 

Dopheld had thought it was over until he woke up in the middle of the night to crying. 

With a groan he sat up and pulled her into his arms again. He fumbled around for a light and looked at her. She had her mother’s fluffy brown hair and big brown eyes, and chubby little cheeks. She wasn’t in the same state of sadness as earlier; it seemed to be an immediate need.

“What is it baby?”

He asked a little hopelessly. Dopheld knew he was just going to have to try everything.

She replied to his question with a babble he didn’t understand, and he couldn’t help but smile at the little girl. Even lost as he was he had always looked forward to seeing her. He would make sure he did the best he could. 

First he changed her diaper and gave her a quick sonic shower to clean her, and then he sat in Ben’s chair and gave her some of the milk that he had warmed up. After that he gave her a small meal from one of the pre-made pouches her parents had had. Once she was full and tucked under a blanket beside him she started to get a little more playful. 

Dopheld dreaded the fact that it was the middle of the night but he felt a little less tired when she made her first pleased giggles as he pretended to tickle her. Maybe he could figure this out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't feel natural to move to Kylo's return, so this is a small chapter about Dopheld adjusting in the meanwhile. The next chapter is about Kylo's return.

It had taken two days for the baby finally adjust to him and to stop crying as much. Two emotionally exhausting days where he comforted her at every chance and tried to make the change as easy as possible. The only problem was this was his first time, everything he was learning, diapers, potty training and the mess a toddler could make were all new to him. 

When she slept, he wrote Ben messages and told him he cared about him and missed him, he left out the fact that he had taken in a baby. Dopheld wasn’t sure how he could bring that up unless he was in person. 

He hadn’t even had time to continue harvesting the fruit. All he could manage was to send the droids out and hope they did a good job without him. 

It was another two days before he realised that they still hadn’t found any trace of a family. The names turned out to be fake and the sheriff was too busy trying to find out who was behind the attack to spend much time figuring out who they were. 

At that point he knew he would need more than he had, and had opened the safe under the floor in their bedroom, and had taken out the credits he would need. Then he strapped her in a carrier against his chest and wrapped a thin cloth scarf around her so that she wouldn’t get any dust in her face as they rode the speeder.

Dopheld brought along the cloth he had bought for Ben and started the trip. Although she didn’t seem to enjoy being strapped in at first, she quickly fell asleep and as he passed the small city they lived near and continued to the next she slept soundly.

When he arrived, he felt giddiness at the thought of shopping for her. He hadn’t really allowed himself to enjoy it before, telling himself it was temporary. At the moment though he could just pretend. 

First, he went to the tailor that he trusted and ordered the outfit for Ben, handing over the cloth and paying. He also put in a second order for a matching outfit for the baby. 

When they found her family, it could be a gift, something to remember him by. 

Then he started another trip that reminded him a lot of when he started this life with Ben. 

Instead though Dopheld got things he thought they would need, food supplies to make sure she got all the vitamins she would need, extra clothing because she didn’t come with a lot and he was shocked at how quickly she got dirty. It took a while to collect everything he has thought he might need during his parenthood research on the holonet. 

When she woke, she demanded in babble to walk next to him instead of being carried and things started to slow down. 

“She’s very cute.”

He looked over at the women in the stall next to him. It made him smile despite his exhaustion.

“Yes, she is.”

Dopheld returned to looking at the rack and stared bleary eyed at the medical supplies and tried to figure out which cold medications would be best for someone her age in case she got sick in the next few months. They didn’t have so much for humans in their small home town, it was important to be prepared. 

“Do you need help? I don’t work here but I have two children myself.”

He almost turned down the help but he had read the same two boxes almost three times and she was starting to get impatient and pull at him hand. He heard her little ‘upupup’ and scooped her into his sore arms.

“Please, me and my husband just adopted her and I’m at a loss.”

The lie felt terribly good, and he basked in it as the baby snuggled her face into his neck. He was sure he heard her making a little peck of a kiss as she settled. It was the first time she had done that and Dopheld refused to think it was just her settling in. He knew she felt safe around him now and he really felt like he could be a father. 

Dopheld smiled to himself as he got lost in the lie, thoughts of Ben helping out and carrying her when his own arms ached came to mind. 

While she told went over the difference of a few she peppered in questions about the girl and he found himself warming up to the lie, telling her all about their excitement over their new daughter. It wasn’t hard when a lot of what he said was true, that he thought the toddler was brilliant and that he was excited by how much of a personality she had already at her age. He had never been around children enough to notice. 

When he finished, he had a small crate of items and it was already getting dark. Dopheld ended up getting a room in a hotel and slept in his underwear and shirt, letting the toddler wear one of her new sets of pajamas to bed. Her little fingers were tight around his thumb and he tucked them both in as well as he could with his free hand. 

It was the first night she slept soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe he was getting old, but he had started to miss their home together when he took these trips without Dopheld. At least this time he was so busy he hardly had time to think about it. 

First, he had had to make sure that he could get close to First Order space, then he had to find a smuggler that would have First Order Medical tech. Once he had that it, it took time to work out a deal for what he needed. Only when that was finally figured out and he was happy with the price could he plan his escape. He had had to keep a low profile while he left it again. 

This time he was further from their home, and so when he found a buyer for their fruit and melons he managed to get a price beyond what they normally would. 

It made the return feel that much sweeter. He laughed at the changes in himself over the last two years. Now he got excited over acting as a merchant instead of his training.

Ben remembered when he got that excited over going on a mission, now he found the thrill in making a good sale. It would have been better if the season was over and Dopheld was with him, but he knew one of them had to keep their little farm going. 

Although he still enjoyed their yearly bounty hunter work he liked being a farmer. Ben’s body had taken a lot of damage and now that he was in his mid thirties he didn’t mind so much having down time. 

The heavy work of the farm kept his body in shape now that he wasn’t training as much, and he loved the deep tan that had settled on Dopheld’s skin from the sun. The dark circles had left from under Dopheld’s eyes and he looked healthier. Ben was sure the same could be said about himself, at least in the heathier terms. He no longer drove himself as far without Snoke and although Ben still practiced with both the force and his new saber, but it wasn’t the same intensity, it felt more balanced. 

A lot of their life was more balanced, he felt closer to the force than he had when he had been wearing himself thin.

While their bounty hunting work kept him from needing to move, it also seemed to matter to Dopheld as well. He could see the fire in his eyes the last time they had gone out and Dopheld had sniped down the target. It was beautiful to see the other sides to Dopheld and Ben was glad that they could share that. 

When he saw their planet, he was still ruminating on their life together. Ben turned on his subspace transceiver to find a few dozen messages from Dopheld. He listened to them as he landed, and he could already feel himself slipping back into their life. The first ones sounded nervous, Dopheld telling him that something happened and that he wanted to tell him in person so that he would understand. Then the messages from a few days later talked about missing him, and wishing he was there to help out. He could hear how tired Dopheld was. 

Ben understood his feeling, it was a lot to harvest alone, even with their droids. There were often problems and sometimes they missed fruit because it was not the correct ripe colour during their scans even if it was ripe to the touch. He must have been exhausted.

The last one was more intimate, Dopheld talked about how he missed touching him, and feelings his body against his in the morning. At the end Dopheld cut off when there was a strange noise in the background and Ben let out a little sigh. He had missed Dopheld more than he would like to admit.

He looked forward to their usual ritual, when he landed they could spend the next few days in bed. Dopheld had been insatiable since he had met him, and it was always one of the best parts of coming home. Feeling his body against his own and tasting him in his mouth again. It helped ground him, feeling Dopheld willingly open his mind to him as they joined. 

It made the landing feel like it was dragging on.

He hardly waited for the dust to settle, he could bring everything else in later, now he just wanted his husband. 

Dopheld was by the door, and although his face was beaming, he looked tired. Ben could see the dark circles under his eyes and his shoulders were slumped in a way Dopheld never allowed. It must have been a hard harvest without him.

“I missed you.”

He heard Dopheld call out as Ben walked through the last of the dust from landing and rushed to the door. 

He took Dopheld in his arms, picking him up and spinning him around as he clung to him. He smelled good, so clean and fresh, with just a hint of the normal smells he had learned to adjust to once they moved planet side. 

His body was Ben’s home now and he mapped it under his hands, running over his sides and down until he could grip his thigh and pull Dopheld up into his arms. 

Dopheld only slipped his arms around his neck and hooked his other leg around his waist so that he could help him. He felt the press of his forehead against his own and Ben opened his mind, pushing out his feeling. There was an odd moment where he realised that Dopheld was blocking him out of his mind. It wasn’t hard, Ben never forced it on Dopheld, but he had never resisted. It was always open between them. 

“Doph?” 

As if to reassure him he felt pecks all over his face. 

“I need to tell you something in words before you see it.”

That helped ease any worry, but before he let Dopheld talk to took his lips. Two weeks wasn’t that long, but it was long enough to miss Dopheld terribly and he wanted everything all at once. 

The kisses they were sharing were becoming increasingly desperate and he wanted them in their bed. He used the force to reach out around them, to find the door without breaking the kiss. When it shut behind them Dopheld was the one to break it.

“Ben, I…”

When Dopheld was afraid of him he used to be stuck for words, but since they had begun their relationship it hadn’t been a problem. 

“What is it?”

His voice was soft and urging, even though Dopheld wasn’t light he would hold him until they got to the bedroom. 

“When you were gone, there was an attack on the market. I… Took someone in. It’s just temporary, I promise, I just needed to help her.”

The words were slightly jumbled and he could tell Dopheld was having a hard time expressing what he wanted to say. Took someone in. A stranger in their house touching his things. A slight frown changed his expression but he still held onto Dopheld. 

As he reached out he could feel another life force, it seemed to be in his meditation room.

“One of the merchants.”

He said it as a statement, but Dopheld shook his head.

“No.”

“Is there any reason we can’t finish this in the bedroom?”

This time he finally saw the smile that let him know that whatever happened was okay. 

“No.”

Dopheld held onto him as they made their way to the small bedroom, inside Ben set him down on the bed and closed the door.

Dopheld was taking off his shirt and leaned back in only his trousers and his undershirt. He looked so good, the years on the planet had done him well and he had a softness to him that the First Order hadn’t managed to destroy no matter how hard it had tried. 

Ben removed his outer layers and joined him, pulling him back into his arms. Even if this didn’t turn out to be the welcome home he was used to, he still wanted to be close. 

“So, you took them in, and let them have my meditation room.”

Ben teased as he prompted Dopheld to continue. They both knew he meditated outside as often as he used the room, it wasn’t a big deal other than the few force scrolls he had collected since they left, but those were stored in a wall safe that would help the paper from disintegrating. 

“It wasn’t just like that. I didn’t plan to at first. It’s… I think I want you to look in my mind now.”

Obviously, he had wanted to preface the memories with the fact that he had taken in a guest. It meant he was concerned Ben wouldn’t approve. In a way, he didn’t, but it wasn’t like Dopheld could have talked it over with him while he was on radio silence. All he could do was accept that Dopheld’s kindness had gotten the better of him again. 

He could hardly complain when it was that same kindness that had drawn Ben to him in the first place. 

Ben started again, gently pushing into his open mind, taking the memories that were offered to him. His body tensed in anger as he watched the attack. He should have been there, none of them would have survived. 

He always knew that Dopheld could take care of himself, but watching the memory and knowing Dopheld didn’t have a blaster made Ben tension knot in all his muscles. 

The feeling of a hand against his forehead helped Ben relax as he watched more, there was a little girl and then Dopheld holding her. Some points he could feel Dopheld skipping, not allowing him to see it all, but it took no time to look through the week. Ben see how happy his husband was with the addition to the house. He would have thought Dopheld planned to keep her if he hadn’t seen him offer only until they found her family. 

A baby. It wasn’t really something he had thought about. 

He’d been around children enough in his youth, both as the senator’s son and at his uncles Jedi temple. It wasn’t like he would fumble in the same ways that he had seen Dopheld do in his memories. It wasn’t ideal but it was temporary.

“I also got you a surprise.”

Dopheld admitted slipping out of his undershirt.

Ben opened his eyes and ran his fingers over his bare chest. Stopping to play with one of his nipples watching it respond. 

“Hmm?”

He responded, leaning forward to take the other one in his mouth now that the sharing of information was out of the way. 

Ben could taste sweat on his skin meaning that he probably hadn’t have a shower this morning like he almost always did. It was nice for a change, to actually taste something. 

Dopheld made a small breathy sound, and he felt him brushing through his hair.

“She just went down for a nap, so we should have about an hour or so.”

The words held invitation and Ben was glad that this wasn’t going to be too different from the welcome he expected.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite their intentions having a baby around changed the way the last few days went. Although the meditation room was insulated so that no noise entered it, it seemed like she always knew when they were enjoying a little time together. Dopheld had rigged it so if she made noise it would set off a small alarm in the house.

Ben was surprisingly more accepting than Dopheld had thought he would be. He was even the one that was pushing for a name for her, since Dopheld had just taken to calling her “Baby” as if it was her name. Ben was almost effortlessly good with her, to the point where Dopheld felt jealous of his own fumbling as he tried to entertain her. The worst part was that Ben wasn’t really that interested in her beyond being there for Dopheld, where Dopheld honestly wanted this and was the one who was struggling at every step. 

Ben would always just sit down beside them and she would light up as he started to talk and play with her. He knew more about children, and one of the things Dopheld didn’t realise was that she really understood him when he talked. He noticed how much calmer she was when Ben told her where he was going when he left and told her he was coming back. 

Dopheld still was hiding memories from him, he never let him know that this might be more permanent than just a few weeks. A part of him hoped that Ben would fall in love with her, as much as he had, and it would never become an issue. The rest of him knew he shouldn’t be hiding anything from Ben. They hadn’t hidden anything since they started their relationship.

That was becoming a worry when it took three days for her to sleep through the night in her own bed. Still Dopheld had never been happier than when he woke up with Ben’s arm around him and him mumbling in his ear about how good he felt. It was a break form the thoughts and worries that have been haunting him the last few days. Instead he could get lost in the feeling of being with Ben. 

The sun was just barely up and she would be sleeping at least another two hours. 

Dopheld had always had a higher libido than his partners until he met Ben and he honestly missed the easy way they used to be able to find time whenever they wanted, but it was worth it. Besides the lack made him a little more excited. His body reacting to the softest touches that Ben laid on first his thighs and then his hips. 

The underwear he had taken to sleeping in was quickly stripped from him and in it’s place Ben’s hands quickly began taking their place. 

It was always effortless between them, the nudge in his mind before Ben slipped in. Dopheld didn’t have to worry about hiding anything at that moment because all of his thoughts were on what it felt like to have Ben. 

The wet tongue in his mouth and the fingers that soon found their way inside him. Ben always liked to torture him a little, use his fingers until he was trembling and begging for it and then finally and slowly entering him. 

When Ben settled fully inside him and he moaned out his name. His fingers were tangled in the hair at his neck. The other hanging onto his shoulder. He could see the calm on Ben’s face as he pinned him to the bed. 

“Do you feel that?”

It was almost all that Dopheld could feel when Ben was inside him, where their bodies were connected. 

“You were meant for me.” 

Dopheld moaned out in response. There was an echo in his mind as Ben shared what his body was feeling, how warm and tight Dopheld was around him. No matter how many times they shared their minds while in bed, it always felt new. Maybe that was part of Ben being in his head, always knowing what felt best to him. 

Knowing what fest best also meant that Ben knew how to drag it out, make him wait for it. Dopheld was thankful that this time he didn’t and as he came he arched into it. Pushing back on Ben. 

They moved together, each of them reacting to both their own and the others needs. Dopheld’s nipples hardening as they were given soft attention, as Ben chased his own orgasm with the echo of Dopheld’s still flooding through him. 

It had been too long for both of them, touch was something Ben craved from being alone for so long. With a few last hard thrusts Ben finished inside him and then pulled out so that he could slump over him.

“I miss you.”

Ben said, knowing what Dopheld was thinking about, their minds still overlapping. He needed their mornings together for reassurance. Now that Baby was sleeping through the mornings and going to bed at a normal time he would have to make sure to do this more often. To give Ben what he needed and to also have that quiet moment to bond. 

“I’m glad you’re home.”

Dopheld didn’t need to say it, but he did, because Ben still responded best to vocalization. 

He felt relaxed down to his bones, Ben’s body still over his own. It made him realise how much he hated the time they had to spend apart. It wasn’t like he couldn’t manage on his own, but he missed the closeness of another person. 

They stayed there for a while, sharing thoughts that trickled in and out while the sun rose. It took an hour before Ben slowly pulled away and went to the refresher. Dopheld waited his turn, cleaning the blankets and sheets and putting them back on. It was when he was returning for the last load that he noticed the pads spread out over their dining table. 

Unable to resist he peeked over them and started to notice it was all information about the attack, not only that but Ben seemed to have a lead. Dopheld just couldn’t figure out what it was.

“Once I double check with the city records to make sure, I can rip the information out of their mind to find out who they hired.”

Dopheld jumped at Ben’s voice. 

“Who?”

Just in his underwear Ben leaned over and lifted up one of the pads. 

“Notice how the landowner of the storefronts for the market has put in three requests for the land to be cleared so that they can make a new covered port in. It would attract more people and the stores inside an actual port would have higher lease than we ever pay.”

Dopheld was looking over everything Ben showed him and it all made sense. 

“Also, once the massacre happened they put in the request to the city again, but this time it was accepted in the event that we give up our front. The counsel thinks it would be a good idea to change the area where so many people died, they even plan on putting in a memorial placard. Here.”

Ben paused and lifted up another pad, pressing it into his hands. It had a bid on it for them to give up the remaining years on their lease. It was meager but then all they really had was a sign and a booth. 

Dopheld bit his lip unhappily, Ben was making a lot of sense, and he didn’t want to give up on their booth. He enjoyed selling to the locals, but if they didn’t it was possible the team that had cleared out the market would be paid again to make sure they were gone as well. 

Fear clutched at him until he felt a large hand on his shoulder and the press of reassuring feelings. 

“We aren’t giving up anything, we’ll convince them to make the market a memorial market instead of erasing it, and if anyone tries to stop us they’ll meet my saber.”

Ben sounded sure of himself, and just a little bit vicious. There was no forgetting where he came from, and Dopheld felt a jolt of arousal. He would never forget the Kylo who saved him, the one he fell so in love with, even though he had changed over the years. It also reminded him of the days they spent during his healing with Kylo's body keeping him warm and safe. 

They probably had another hour before Baby woke up, they could be fast just in case. Besides Dopheld hadn’t had his sonic shower yet, he could do the laundry again while he took it.

Ben laughed as he was pulled back into their bedroom.


End file.
